Kung-fu Katie (chapter 7)
Chapter 7 “Well, what now?” Mr. Porter said. Ryder stood in front of the sliding door, where all of the lasers were. He clenched his fist. “I…I’m not giving up. I’ve gone through this whole mess, with Katie thinking that me and Sabina had a thing, even though I’ve liked Katie this whole time. Now she hates me, and Sabina has hurt her life too much. I can’t let her get away with that.” Ryder began to run toward the lasers. “Ryder! Wait up!” Rye shouted. Hubert followed Rye into the chamber of lasers. “Ugh, please come out of there alive, Marcus.” Mr. Porter said to himself. He went inside the chamber. As the four were trying to avoid the lasers, Katie smiled as she approached an air vent. She had heard what Ryder had said, as she was pretty close to tearing up. She felt bad not telling Ryder to go through the air vent, but she knew Ryder would make it through anyway. She crawled through the air vent. Ryder, Mr. Porter, Hubert and Rye, were almost done clearing the lasers in the room. The plan was that Ryder and Hubert would try to clear the lasers while Rye and Mr. Porters waited behind until the lasers were shut off when Hubert and Ryder were done clearing the lasers. As soon as Ryder got to the end, the back of his leg hit a laser. All of the lasers shut off, and a tranquilizer dart came right at Ryder from the other side. He ducked, as it was about 4 millimeters from getting his nose. It barely missed. “Run!” Ryder yelled. Everyone started sprinting to the end, even Rye and Mr. Porter. Right then, Ryder pressed the red button at the end. The lights turned on in the room. At the end, another door opened to a hallway with red carpet. It looked like an abandoned movie theater hallway. “What is this place?” Rye asked, to particularly nobody. “It’s like some secret lair. Except, it’s a movie theater.” Mr. Porter said. “Why would we be led to a movie theater? Where could everyone be here?” Rye questioned. “I guess we’re gonna have to split up. Rye and I will go in the theater while Hubert and Mr. Porter will check every other nook and cranny.” Ryder said, suggesting the topic. Right then there was a loud noise coming from an air vent above. It was Katie who fell from it. “Ryder.” “Katie.” “Ryder.” Mr. Porter said. “Hubert.” Rye said. “Mr. Porter.” Katie said next. “OKAY WHAT IS GOING ON?” Hubert yelled. “Sorry for yelling.” “Ryder, I…I know what happened, and…I’m sorry.” Katie spoke, not looking at Ryder clearly. “Its fine, Katie, but we have to find the pups first.” Ryder murmured. “Yeah, I’d say that would be better than a dramatic love scene, am I right Hubert?” Rye said, but Hubert kicked Rye in his leg. “Shush, Rye.” All of a sudden there was a loud scream, ear piercing. “Hey, that sounds like Skye!” Katie said. “And it’s coming from the concession stand! Wait…the concession stand?” Now Rye was confused. Ryder walked over to the counter, and as he looked he saw a door coming from the floor. “Guys, a trapped door! In the floor!” Ryder yelled. He opened it, and there was a long ladder down. It was about a story high going up and down. Ryder went first down the ladder, carrying Hubert, while Katie carried Rye down the stairs. Mr. Porter was last, shutting the door above him. The five tried to walk down the ladder quietly and slowly, and after everyone was down they were in an enclosed room, with white painted walls and a green carpeted floor. It looked like a deserted basement. Then, more screams came within the room. This time it sounded like Marshall. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Rye yelled across the room. Sabina, who was sitting on a stool, looked behind her to see the five others. “Oh, I don’t know…just trying to ruin Katie’s life.” The twisted girl said as she got up from the stool. She pressed a button on a control panel on a table near the stool. It shocked Andrew, as he screamed. “You can’t get away with this! I won’t let you!” Ryder vowed. Sabina chuckled as she snapped her fingers. “Get ‘em girls.” Suddenly there were four girls dressed in ninja outfits that appeared out of absolutely nowhere. They grabbed onto all five of the protagonists. “Let go of them!” A voice yelled from behind everyone. It was a tall guy in a ninja suit. “Who is he?” Rubble said, from the giant cage that the pups were in. The ninja took off his mask. “Dad?” Rye looked at Katie funny. “That’s your dad?” Katie nodded. Katie’s dad had red hair and a small red beard, looking somewhat Irish. “Hands off, my daughter, and those pups, too. Oh, and meet my new friend also.” Mr. Forrester said, as behind him came oddly enough Anais Bordeaux. “WHAT!” Everyone, especially Sabina was surprised to see Anais with Mr. Forrester. “Anais! You were my strongest ally. How could you?” Sabina said, with a snotty tone of voice. Anais smirked, as she spoke in her French accent. “It was wrong to kidnap those pups. Come here, Rye, Hubert.” Hubert and Rye came over to Anais. “I’d thought I’d lost you two forever.” “WHATTTT!!!!” Everyone said even louder. “So Rye and Hubert…are your dogs?” Ryder asked Anais in shock. “Yes, but one day I lost them, and I thought I had done something very wrong, so I decided to stay away from dogs for a while. Then I thought maybe I actually hated them, but I know now that that is not true. Sabina, do you realize what you are doing? Why are you even mad at Katie?” Sabina looked down at the ground, as she looked mad. “I can’t lose. I knew Katie would be my toughest opponent, so I tried to get her depressed so she could lose. That’s still my goal!” She then shocked Zuma from the shock collar on him, as he shrieked. “Well, I guess it’s my turn.” Mr. Forrester said. Now Sabina looked scared. “Uh, well, I was just kidding!” She faked a smile. Mr. Forrester pressed a button that opened the big cage. Ryder and Mr. Porter went to take off the shock collars off of the dogs. As Ryder was trying to take Andrew’s off, Sabina shocked both of them. Andrew yelled, and then stopped, as he fell to he ground. Everyone looked at Sabina with stern eyes. “You see what you’ve done, Sabina? This is wrong!” Katie said. Sabina walked over to Katie. “What’s wrong…is you!” She kicked Katie as hard as she could in her arm. Katie fell to the ground, in tears, her arm looking almost bent back. Oh goodness! We have to do something… Ryder thought. Next Chapter Kung-fu Katie (chapter 8) Previous Chapters Kung-fu Katie Kung-fu Katie (chapter 2) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 3) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 4) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 5) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 6)Category:FanonCategory:EpisodesCategory:PartsCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:EpisodeCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories by thatkidfromwalmart63